Ruby Akashiro
Ruby Akashiro (ルビー 赤白 Akashiro Rubī) is one of the Pretty Cures of Rainbow Magic Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン. Kyua Kurimuzon.) and her signature color is well....Red. Appearance Ruby has wavy and long red hair along with red eyes and a ruby red bow in her hair, she wears a wine red dress with six carmine red buttons with a sailor collar colored both Indian red and carmine red around her chest and neck along with a carmine red belt with a matching bow with a red heart in the middle along with white knee high socks and carmine red shoes. Cure Crimson has really long and wavy neon red hair, with a small bit at the top of her head resembling a heart or a bow. Cure Crimson wears a similar red outfit to the other members of her team. It consists of, a red dress with the "Cure Locket" now as a chain belt, along with lace going down the top of the dress to her chest, with a white lace jabot at the bottom and top of the lace, she also has a white lace at the top of the dress and under it, it has red roses, and in the center there's a red bow with a matching heart in the middle, a similar bow can be seen at the bottom of the lace, the exception being the lack of the heart in the middle. Cure Crimson also has, a white pearl necklace, white gloves with salmon red lace cuffs, a red headband with a matching bow, and red boots with dark red accents and ribbons, and white parts at the bottom of the shoe, giving it a cloud or fire effect. (Depends on who you ask.) Personality She's a fashionable and seductive diva, who loves flirting and thinking about boys, who also dreams about becoming a successful fashion designer. Ruby is extroverted, optimistic, courageous and confident, along with being very popular at Hanayaka Academy, and loves wearing clothes and is also the daughter of a rich man....But, she can be quite self centered, spoiled and has quite the temper, and sometimes cares about her hair and clothes more than her fighting. Cure Crimson Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン. ''Kyua Kurimuzon.)'' is Ruby's alter ego. She transformed using the catchphrase "Precure! Color Unlock!". Her main color is red and mainly uses the power of colors, but she can also use the power of love. Etymology '''Ruby '- Ruby is a color that is a representation of the color of the cut and polished ruby gemstone and is a shade of red or pink. '''Akashiro - Akashiro when translated into English means red and white. Cure Crimson - Crimson is a strong, red color, inclining to purple. It originally meant the color of the kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly bluish-red colors that are between black and rose. Trivia * Her Zodiac sign is Aquarius * She shares a few similarities to "Cure Ace" from "Doki Doki Precure". # They both have red as there main color. # They both use the power of love. # They both have long red hair. # And they have a somewhat royal vibe to them. * She has a rivalry with Cure Ocean / Sato Aoyama. Category:Article stubs Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Characters Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Category:Red Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Tiffanychan123's Cures